


duologue

by thesauras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesauras/pseuds/thesauras
Summary: birthday fic to tyan :D that i'm only now archiving (now with bonus pretentious title)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyan/gifts).



> birthday fic to tyan :D that i'm only now archiving (now with bonus pretentious title)

Victor was aware of Yuuri a long time before the banquet, before he filmed his own rendition of Victor's most loved five-minute monologue -- in flawless Russian, no less, which endeared him to Victor's older fanbase -- but at the banquet he was still _katsukiyuuri_ , a strange, endearing ~~very drunk~~ creature, and it wasn't until the video he became _Yuuri_ , terrifyingly real and amazing.

But Victor's never had time for fear; he throws himself headlong into his newest project as director, and _insists_ that Yuuri Katsuki needs to audition for the main character. (Yakov rolls his eyes, but he's seen The Monologue. Everyone has.)

He’s amazing (of course he’s amazing) and he blushes every time he meets Victor’s eyes. 

Outside the meeting room, Yuuri waits for the verdict with quiet dignity, one foot barely jiggling. Victor can’t help the way he studies him through the glass, remembers the banquet like a dream, how Yuuri hugged him close, _“You need to act with me,”_ eyes intense and wide, lips soft and red.

Maybe his interest in Yuuri’s acting isn’t entirely altruistic, but Yuuri’s acting is superb -- and, more importantly, Victor’s not actually in charge of casting; he can afford to be charmed.

Yakov grumbles, refuses to say the words ‘you were right’, but out of the three final candidates Yuuri is offered the role.

Victor smiles at him when the meeting is over, “Congratulations on the role.”

Yuuri blushes, again, but straightens his shoulders, smiles, says “Thanks, Victor, I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Victor’s heart stutters, remembers Yuuri at the banquet, _“You need to act with me”_. 

Yuuri has no idea how right he was.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
